Lougetown Battle Royal! Looking for a new crew member Part 1
(Look at Spark D. Sulfur/History for the Origin) Kuma: What The Hell Are You Doing!!? Kuma Saikoro , First Mate and Swordsmen of the soon to be the Bucket Hat Pirates. Right now he's yelling at his captain. He takes a deep breath and exhales. Kuma: For Christ Sakes, Tell Me Why You Don't Want To Leave the Ship!? Nothing but silence. Suddenly, he finally leaves his quarters. Sulfur: .......I Was Preparing For the Worst. Lets Go. Spark D. Sulfur , Captain of the Bucket Hat Pirates. He doesn't show much emotions since he lost his parents, went insane, killed his mentor, and was defeated by his parents killer. Both him and Kuma finally leave the King Sameal's Beast and walked into town. Kuma: Lougetown. It's a big place I've ever been in. Hey Sul- When Kuma turned to talk to Sulfur, he was gone. Kuma: For Heavens sake.... Well, I need to buy some things before we leave anyway. At least we stole some money when those pirates attacked my town. Meanwhile somewhere else... Random Marine Lieutenant: Sir, Captain Jon! Jon: Yes Lieutenant? Random Marine Lieutenant: Sir! We just receaved information that a pirate ship had made port in harbor about 5 minutes ago. What are your orders? Jon: Go and Check it out. Also, warn every officer you see that there might be pirates in town. Meanwhile somewhere else, again (where Sulfur is)... Sulfur: Dame. I can believe I got distracted. Me of all people. Well, I might as well try and find Ku- Suddenly he gets bumped by someone. ???: Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm in a real hurry! Gotta go! She started running again. Sulfur saw her face and he was at aw. He never knew there are beautiful women like her in this world. He makes up his mind and follows her. Momments later.. He is on a rooftop, across from a library. He waits there for awhile, then falls asleep. He wakes up and sees it's almost night. Also he looks down and sees her talking to other people while walking out ot the library. Kuma: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU D-!!!? Sulfur was suprised that Kuma. In fact he startled him that made him jump at Kuma and shutted him up. Sulfur: Shhhhhh. Idiot. I don't want anyone know that anyones up here. He takes his hand off of Kuma's mouth. Kuma: So, whats the meaning of this? Sulfur: Well, I don't know how I'm going to put this. I think I am i- Suprisingly, the building they were standing exploded and cumbled to the ground with them in it. Two mysterious people that were two buildings away are talking to one another. ???: Did you have to blow it up? Their could have been people in there!? ???: Whatever, thats not my problem. Now come on. We have to report this to Captain Gin . The two mysterious men left. The people started to gather around momments after they left. '' Random Civilian: Hey!! Come on, help me out here!! There could be peopl in th-... ''Right before he was about to finish his sentence, a giant hand of ash punched through the rubel. Out comes out was many kids, couple of teenagers and adults. They all are unscratched, except for Sulfur and Kuma. Kuma: Come on, Don't die on me now. Hey waky waky Sulfur. Sulfur:...Mmmm... Kuma:Wake, UP!!! Kuma picks Sulfur up and throws him at a wall. Thanks to that he woke right up. Sulfur: Agh! What the F-! He stops to see that the people they saved are alright. He walks to Kuma and helps him out of the crumbled building. While they were walking out of the rubel, they both had one thing on their mind: PayBack. To Be Continued.... Category:Xramos224 Category:Stories